The preparation and reaction chemistry of transition metal and main-group complexes are of scientific and economic interest. In this project, main-group complexes of Aluminum are prepared utilizing B-diketoimine ligands. The target compounds are similar to other alkyl-aluminum species that are known to catalyze olefin polymerization. We intend to pursue this avenue of investigation. For complete characterization, some of the compounds prepared were submitted for high-resolution FAB-MS.